2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Alternate Version)
The '''2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''Was Average Season That Ran From Late Spring 2021 to Late Autumn (Fall) 2021 It Started On Tuesday June 1, 2021 and Ended On Tuesday November 30, 2021. The reason why this was an average season is because the the amount of ACE generated by Bill, Claudette, Ida, Grace, and Larry. The first time since 1952 a tropical depression formed in February during 2021 .The first named storm formed in early July (Tropical Storm Ana).Hurricane Bill made landfall in North Carolina in Late August and caused at least $10 Billion USD (2021) and 12 Deaths. Ida Made landfall in Haiti in Mid September and caused $30 Billion USD (2021) and around 2,000 Deaths, Claudette and Grace was both fish storms and didn't affect any land, Other than those storms this season was quiet especially compared to the season that occurred two years earlier. No Storms formed in June and October. In November Post Tropical Cyclone Larry made landfall in Europe as a strong windstorm. The last storm dissipated which was Unofficially called Subtropical Storm 14 on December 15th This is one of the years which featured more than one Category 5 Hurricane the Others are 1932,1933,1961,2005,2007,2017,2019 (Alternate), 2023, 2027, and 2034. Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Near-average seasons Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:5 shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:04/02/2021 till:05/02/2021 color:TD text:TD 1 (TD) From:08/07/2021 till:11/07/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) From:21/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C4 text:Bill (C4) From:23/08/2021 till:07/09/2021 color:C5 text:Claudette (C5) Barset:Break From:08/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) From:10/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) From:12/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) From:14/09/2021 till:23/09/2021 color:C4 text:Grace (C4) From:18/09/2021 till:21/09/2021 color:TS text:Henri (TS) Barset:Break From:27/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 color:TS text:Julian (TS) From:11/11/2021 till:17/11/2021 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) From:12/12/2021 till:15/12/2021 color:TS text:"Unnamed Subtropical Storm" (SS) From:04/11/2021 till:06/11/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) From:10/11/2021 till:24/11/2021 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) From:13/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C1 text:Fred (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:6 shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:28/02/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:31/03/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:30/04/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December from:01/01/2022 till:31/01/2022 text:Jan 2022 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exception of the name Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin respectively. Retirement Due of massive destruction and causalities,the names Bill and Ida was retired and replaced by Benjamin and Ivora in the 2027 season. Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season